I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical transducers and, more particularly, to such a transducer for detecting an electrical output pulse from a circuit.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known electrical transducers which detect output pulses from an electric circuit. Furthermore, many of these previously known transducers provide an output signal which varies in magnitude in proportion with the magnitude of the electrical pulse detected.
A primary disadvantage of these previously known transducers is that they are relatively expensive to manufacture and thus add significantly to the overall costs of the electronic circuit. This is particularly true when a transducer is used to detect the electrical pulses from an electric motor during motor starting. Because of the high costs involved with such transducers, they have not enjoyed widespread use or acceptance in such applications.
In many such applications, however, high accuracy from the transducer is simply not required since only the occurrence of a pulse from the electric circuit, rather than its magnitude, is necessary to implement the desired electronic function.